


The Ordinance

by sidhe_faerie



Series: "AG_Fics" 2012 Fic Battle [19]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 02:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Arthur passes an ordinance to curb the Knight’s nightly binge drinking.<br/>-<br/>Written for Fic Battle (Mini Challenge 6) on ag_fics</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ordinance

** Title:  The Ordinance **

** Author: [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[ **sidhe_faerie**](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/) **

** Rating: PG **

** Characters/Pairings: Arthur/Gwen, Gwaine, Leon, Percival, Other Knights. OC  **

** Spoilers: n/a **

** Disclaimer: ** MERLIN is not mine, wish it was.

** Word count: 535 **

** Summary:  ** Arthur passes an ordinance to curb the Knight’s nightly binge drinking.

** Author’s notes:  ** NO BETA please excuse the mistakes. I look forward to your comments. * **Written for Fic Battle (Mini Challenge 6) on[](http://ag-fics.livejournal.com/profile)[ **ag_fics**](http://ag-fics.livejournal.com/)**

** Prompt from [](http://nusseis.livejournal.com/profile)[**nusseis**](http://nusseis.livejournal.com/) : Any knights, Tavern night **

** The Ordinance ~General~ Arthur, Gwaine, Leon, Percival, Other Knights. OC ~PG~ **

It was becoming a pattern. The Knights would come in from patrol and go straight to the tavern. Several would come staggering home to the barracks near dawn. Some wouldn’t even make it home. They would pass out on the table of the tavern and be left face the tavern owner in the morning..

Gaius had even spoken to Arthur about the consequences of such behavior. Arthur agreed that the Knights’ drinking was becoming a problem. If they should be attacked it wouldn’t do to have all the Knights half under the table with drink.  

Arthur thought it best to address the matter in person even though Gwen wasn’t thrilled with the way he was going to handle it. He walked into the tavern and found nearly all of the Knights in attendance. He came to stand at the table and crossed his arms with a frown.

Gwaine gave him a mischievous grin. “Hey there Arthur! Did you come to buy a round?”

Arthur shook his head with a stern look. Arthur cleared his throat. “I expect to see every Knight of Camelot on the training field at dawn. SOBER!”

“Aw. Come on Arthur.” Elyan said. 

“Elyan, your sister would be embarrassed to know that you are a part of this group.” Arthur looked around at them all with a frown.

“Gwen always was a bit …” Elyan slurred           

“That is my wife, your sister and the Queen!” Arthur was not amused. Arthur turned and to walk out. “All of you, training field at dawn.” 

Leon sighed and went to get up and stumbled a bit. “You heard the King. Let’s get home and sober up.”

The Knights stand and those who couldn’t are helped by their friends. There was a wave of Pendragon red washing from the tavern to the barracks.

The next morning the King put them through their paces. Some of the Knights had to withdraw to be ill behind the training tent. By the end of the morning, they were beginning to see the error of their ways. Arthur continued to drill them and have them work together in small groups to increase their teamwork.  

After about a week the tavern owner asked for an audience with the Royal couple. 

“Your majesties, my small establishment is on the brink of disaster without the Knights there for protection. I need the gold they bring to keep my family fed. If you could lift the ban on the Knights it would be a blessing to me.” The man said with his hat in his hand. 

“I will allow them to return but in a limited number.  Does two of three sounds acceptable?” Arthur asked.

The tavern owner looked at the king and queen. “As long as one of them is Gwaine. He drinks as much as the others combined and my serving girls are fond of him.”

Arthur and Gwen looked at each other. They realized what was really going on here.

“How much did Sir Gwaine pay you to ask for the ban to be lifted?” Gwen asked. 

The tavern owner looked over at the grinning Knight. “Not nearly enough, My Lady.”

Gwaine shrugged and broadened his grin. He had to try.    


End file.
